On Account of a Lestrange
by sweetlilsunshine
Summary: She is the daughter of known murderers, placed in the house of the children who fought against those her parents represented. She is hated and despised for cruelty that she did not commit. Will she follow the ways of her family or follow a new path?
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: Hey this is a new Idea I got while brainstorming for a few of my other stories. I know I have other fanfictions running but I promise one of them will be updated for every chapter of this story I put up. So enjoy this story and be sure to review when you read it. Tell me what you like and love; or if you completely hate it, tell me that to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

Narcissa leaned against the frame of her sister's doorway, wincing slightly as her screaming sister nearly punched one of the healers in the nose. The poor witch reeled back as yet more assistants arrived to restrain the screaming woman. From behind all the commotion the head healer struggled to reach her patient, wrestling the seal off a potion as she went.

"Bella _please_," The blonde woman pleaded as another assistant was decked, this one a young wizard, "I know it hurts, but you need to let them help you."

"_Curs_," Her sister hissed as she writhed and thrashed, "_Wretches_! _Scoundrels_! Remove their filth from me sister! Don't let their putrid hands touch me!"

"They're not filth Bella," She insisted soothingly, moving over to pat her sister's hand in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, "Purebloods, Bella, all of them are. They're healers and they're here to help you."

The older woman calmed beneath her younger sister's hand; hoarse screeching turning into quiet gasps as Narcissa continued to murmur soothing things beneath her breath. In the wake of the storm that was Bellatrix Lestrange, the struggling healer finally managed to make her way to the bedside, wielding a now open potion like it was a battle-axe.

"Give it to her slowly," Narcissa warned, now stroking her sister's hair gently, "She gets a little edgy when she's in pain."

"Merlin's Beard I hadn't noticed!" The healer hissed sarcastically, pouring the swirling liquid into a wooden mug with a little too much force. "I would have stupefied her but. . ." There was a noticeable pause as the woman's eyes flicked to the vivid mark on Bella's arm, "it's not good for an expectant mother."

Narcissa sighed at the healer's lame excuse but let it slide as the witch gave her sister a particularly large dose of a Relaxant Draught; knowing simply that the healer was only being cautious. It was safest not to mention _Him_; just how it was also safe to not mention that _He_ was the reason that both the husbands of her and her sister were not here to witness this.

"You don't have to hold her anymore," The healer told her as her and all of the assistants began to position a woman who had begun to giggle softly to herself, "She will be calm without your help now."

"I want to stay with her," The blond woman said stubbornly, still stroking the dark hair, "Potion or not, she's my sister and I want to be with her for this."

The healer shrugged and went back to her work passively, not really willing to argue with a woman who's sister wore the sign of the Dark Lord so openly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was past midnight when a wailing mess of blood and afterbirth emerged with the wet sound of a bubble bursting; the new baby falling from between her mother's legs to where the healers had laid out a cloth for her.

"Well at least she's healthy," One of the healers let out as the screaming babe was whisked away to be cleaned. "Blimey though, she sure has one set of lungs on her! Kinda like her mother actually," He chuckled slightly as he moved over to assist in her first bath, rubbing a vivid bruise as he moved, commenting over his shoulder; "Hopefully she doesn't have her mum's arm as well."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to smile; this must be the one Bella had punched earlier on.

She let the smile remain for a brief moment as she watched the healers and the new life that they had helped come into this world. Eventually though she had to let her smile drop as she turned back to where her sister lay, as exhausted as any labouring woman would have been. Pity crept into her as she resumed the stroking of her sister's dark hair; memories of her own coming back to her and making her cringe. She loved her son dearly but knew that reliving his birth would be torture; it would be hell for any woman.

"Is it done?" The words were so quiet she almost missed them; Bella had to repeat them once more before she finally realized that it was her who had spoken.

"Yes, you've had your baby Bella." Narcissa said cautiously, not quite sure if this was the answer she had wanted, "It's a girl."

"No, not that," This time her words were louder, more angry, "My duty, is it done?"

"Duty?" Narcissa was confused, the only duties Bella cared about were those to _Him_, and having a baby didn't necessarily sound like something that the Dark Lord would care about.

"To my fool of a husband," She clarified, struggling to sit up though her sister tried to push her down, "To Rodolphus, I've produced him a pure blood heir, so my duty is done."

Narcissa gave her sister a strange look, "That is a duty we all have to for fill,' she said finally, still looking puzzled, "So in that aspect, yes you have done that duty."

"Good', Bella stated in a matter-of-fact tone, earning a yell from her sister as she shoved her aside to rise from the bed. "Now where is my wand? I need to attend to my Lord at once!"

"Y-your wand?" Narcissa stammered, aghast, "Bella! You just gave birth!"

"It doesn't matter," Her sister said in a very brusque manner, I was unable to come when he called so I will take whatever punishment he lays out for me." Bella had spotted where a healer had laid aside her wand and was now headed to it with a purpose.

The blond woman closed her eyes in exasperation, so _that_ was why Bella had been so wild earlier. "You were giving birth!" She practically screeched, "You can't leave now! What about your daughter? She doesn't even have a name yet!"

"That can wait," Her sister told her as she picked up the wand and gave it a testing flick, "Rodolphus said he would handle those matters anyway." She smiled wearily at Narcissa, briefly showing just how exhausted she really was. "Watch over her until I return sister, I'll be back." There was a popping sound and she was gone.

Narcissa sighed and rubbed her eyes, turning on her heel to return back to her sister's now empty bed. She smiled tiredly at the healer stationed there, him looking very confused as he held the now clean and calm babe, ready to place her in her absent mother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Well I know I haven't updated this in a while but as I promised, since I put up this chapter be sure to look for an update on one of my other stories as well.**_

_**D: I do not own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

"Your sister's actions cannot be helped Narcissa, she has charged off like a fool to help a man who is already dead. If I go after her than it will be assumed I am also. . . like _them_."

"But you _are_ one of them!" Hot tears welled up in her eyes as Narcissa stared with disbelief at her husband. What was wrong with him? She knew he had never shared Bella's faith in the Dark Lord, but was that a reason to abandon her now that he was gone?

Anger flashed briefly in her husband's eyes and his teeth clenched slightly. Slowly and as if the action was not in response to her words, his hands came up and gripped her shoulders tightly. Suddenly fearful, the smaller woman tried to pull away; only to find that the man's grasp had become unmovable.

"Listen closely to me Narcissa," He hissed in a threatening tone, "From this point onwards I have _never_ been associated with them. Those people have not been included in our lives, do you understand?" He shook her harshly when she merely looked away, "Bloody Hell Woman! _I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

Narcissa jumped and let out a small 'yes', her eyes wide with horror. She began to shiver horribly the moment Lucius released her and took a small step away. When she had regained her composure she looked over at him again, slightly surprised to see the look of guilty regret painted across his features.

"_Cissy,"_ He cooed piteously, oozing over to embrace her despite her flinch. "I'm sorry dearest, I truly am, but we cannot help her." The blond woman couldn't help but feel a growing tranquility there, wrapped in his loving arms. Perhaps there truly was nothing they could do.

"Maybe your right," She allowed, smiling hesitantly. "Bella wouldn't want us to do anything reckless," Narcissa frowned as she remembered something else, "She left me her baby, she wouldn't want us to endanger her."

"True, oh so very true." Her husband murmured, moving his soft lips to where they could press and nibble against her neck. "Do it for the child, if we're caught then she will be homeless, _our _child will be homeless."

She nodded robotically, finding it much harder to concentrate now that Lucius had begun to use his tongue as well. "She was never named Lucius, if Bella never returns, we should name her."

One of his hands had begun to unfasten the ties of her robes, she could feel his smile pressing against her skin. "You chose," Came the seductive whisper, "She will practically be yours after all."

This time she smiled genuine, barely noticing that she was being led to the bedroom. "Violet," She whispered happily. "I have always dreamt of my little girl named Violet."

oOoOoOoOoOo

One of the manor's many maids answered the door when the aurors came, her eyes wide as several important looking wizards looked down on her from the parlor's grand entryway.

"Is the lady of the house available?" A man near the front questioned politely, his position telling the old witch that he was the leader of this little group.

"She has just began some important business," She relayed tartly, barely repressing a snort at the mention of the 'business' Narcissa Malfoy was currently enjoying.

The man shifted slightly and a look of suppressed annoyance flooded across his face, "Is there a chance we may take priority?"

The woman thought for a moment before deciding to tell the man what she knew was the honest truth, "No." Seeing this as the end of the conversation, she moved to close the door, frowning when a highly polished shoe prevented her from completing this task.

"If that's the case, may I insist we wait until she is done?" The man pressed, only wincing slightly as the witch slammed the door into his foot a couple more times.

"Oh I guess," She finally sighed, realizing this persistent man would not go away unless he was given what he wanted. "You might have to wait a while though."

The wizard's polite smile turned victorious as the maid beckoned him and his companions into a small lobby off to the side of the main parlor.

"Wait here," She commanded, "I'll get someone to bring some tea."

"Get someone!" The man scoffed after she had left, positioning himself in a cushioned armchair, "The lazy bat won't even get it herself!"

Most of his fellow wizards just laughed alongside him but one of them, a heavily scarred auror by the name of Moody, decided to be different.

"Shut it Crouch you prude! I'd shirk you off to someone else too if I could help it, 'specially if you waltzed into _my _house like you bloody owned the place."

Before Crouch could do more than flush brilliantly and stiffen a bit, a prettier made floated in with a toddler on one arm and a baby on the other. She was so consumed in the baby talk that she didn't initially notice that she wasn't alone.

"That's right Dracey Wakey! This is your itty bitty cousin! You will luuuv her and she will luuv yo-" She stopped suddenly as she suddenly realized that the room was filled with strange men. If possible, her face grew even redder than Crouch's had.

Everyone either looked outright stunned or like they were about to succumb to fits of laughter. The only unfazed one was Moody, he merely looked curious as he gazed at the dark haired baby in the girl's arms.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought this was empty!" She spluttered frantically, her cheeks now scarlet. "Um. . . well. . . Bye-"

"Wait a darn minute!" She, with the rest of the aurors, turned towards Moody.

"Y-yes?" The poor girl looked petrified; she couldn't be blamed though, the look on Moody's face was indeed terrifying.

"Did you say that child was the young Malfoy's _cousin_?"

"Now wait a minute hear Alastor, that really doesn't matter-"

"_Shut it Crouch!_" The scarred man hissed venomiously before rounding back on the maid, "Answer the question, if you please."

"Yes," The girl stated, more sure of herself, "She's a Lestrange, though she doesn't have a name yet. 'Was only born yesterday."

Mad Moody frowned and looked at the babe once more, his expression strangely enough turning to one that could only be described as pity.

"Interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I finally got a review for that last chapter! Honestly I was beginning to lose hope for a second there. I promise that as long as I get a review per chapter than I will update regularly.**_

_**D: I do not own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

The maid was still there when Narcissa Malfoy burst into the lobby; the previous look of confusion upon the young witch's face morphing to pure horror upon her mistress's arrival.

The tall, intimidating woman narrowed her eyes venomously at the girl; suddenly aware that both her son and niece were also in their midst. "Why are the children here?" Came the furious hiss in an almost tangible wave of rage. The maid was cowering the moment Narcissa had uttered even a single syllable. "Why are two innocent children in the presence of six _aurors?_"

The girl paled completely the moment the word used to describe the man registered in her head. "A-aurors?" She stuttered, looking both utterly stunned and about to puke on the smooth marble floor. Like the strangers were suddenly a disease, the young maid hugged both children to her chest and backed away as quickly as she physically could.

"Yes child," Narcissa replied with quiet venom, "Aurors should be _loved_ and _honored_ for their efforts," She smiled sweetly at the men, only the maid seeing the irony in her words. "However they are _not_ suitable company for children."

"Yes ma'am!" The girl chirped, quickly retreating through the door with a hasty curtsy.

"Report to my husband what has happened." Narcissa called to the retreating maid, effectively causing the girl to freeze where she stood. The maid knew all too well that this incident would result in her immediate dismissal; with a heavy sigh and a new sense of dread, she stiffly continued herding the children down the hall.

The aurors watched the spectacle between mistress and maid silently, only venturing to speak once Narcissa was the only other person in the room.

"While that was a flattering speech Mrs. Malfoy," The head auror, Crouch let out drily, "We did not come in to your home without a purpose. May we bring this conversation into more serious matters?"

"By all means." She responded curtly, taking her seat with a graceful flourish. "I would very much like to know the reasons behind your actions."

"It's that bloody sister of yours," Moody let out gruffly, effectively cutting off Crouch before the other auror could say the same thing in a more polite manner.

"Bella?" Narcissa's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. Mere hours after voicing her worries to Lucian, a crowd of powerful wizards had come to clarify her worst fears.

"Caught her and three others at the Longbottom's." Moody's scarred face twisted into an evil scowl. "Bloody curs the lot of 'em. Deserve what they're getting, Azkaban." He spat on the ground, "Though if you ask me they should all rot in the bloody pits of hell."

"Alastor!" Crouch cried, aghast at the other auror's lack of tact. "Mrs. Malfoy has just lost a beloved family member. Try being more courteous."

"Damn if I care," Moody growled, "Her bloody husband's the same. He should be rotting with the rest of them!"

"Excuse me, but I believe it would be wise to listen to your superior." Narcissa said in a soft voice, though by the evil look in her eyes, she probably had a bit more to say to the scarred auror. "As it is, I will not stand for you insulting my family within these walls. If you wish to do so then I can have you escorted to the gates."

Crouch stood up, followed by every other auror except Moody. Only after several minutes of Crouch's glare did Moody rise with the rest. "I sincerely apologize." Crouch oozed, bowing slightly before shooting another death glare at Moody, "We had no intention of appearing rude. Our appearance here has to do with nothing more than your sister's trial."

He bowed again and withdrew a thick folder from his robe, handing it to her with more whispered apologies. She barely nodded her acknowledgement before he and all the rest swept out of her lobby.

Only when she heard a maid lead them out did she sink to her knees, weeping for the loss of her foolish sister.

"Oh Bella," She cried. "What have you done?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius leaned against the doorway of his niece's nursery, quietly observing his wife breaking down on one of the plush sofas. The newly christened Violet Scylla Lestrange slept peacefully not too far away, oblivious to her aunt's tears. For the briefest of moments he wondered how the little babe would react if she could only know her parents had been sent to Azkaban mere hours ago.

"Why did they do it?" Narcissa suddenly cried, bringing his attentions back to her. "Why did they have to take Bella away from me?"

"You know why," He replied briskly, slightly annoyed that his wife would question what she already knew. "Your sister followed a man whose power was already gone." There was a scoff at the mention of his former master; it seemed she had noticed his subtle refusal to call the man 'lord'. Narcissa was intelligent enough to gather that much, there were reasons he had chosen her to be his wife.

"She was obsessed with him and so was brought down with him; it was bound to happen the moment he fell." Lucius continued firmly, approaching her so he could place a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Narcissa was a strong woman, he needed her to understand that this was unavoidable or she might try to avenge her headstrong sister. He couldn't have her rash actions tarnishing his reputation any further.

"How could they send her away?" She whispered, moving so that she was crying into his shoulder rather than the cushions. "I read the report; they couldn't have had enough evidence to. . ." She broke off as her sobs grew more intense, the tears already beginning to soak the front of his robe.

"They had evidence." He told her, just now remembering that he had neglected to mention what had been leaked to him through ministry connections. The news would almost certainly be a painful blow for his emotional wife but he would risk it; if anything this would be the key for her acceptance.

"Bellatrix and the others proclaimed their allegiance to _him_ during the trial." He let out slowly, pausing as a look of horror slowly crept over her fragile features. "I have been told that she 'sat like a queen'."

"No." She breathed, tears forgotten as she searched his face for some sign of a lie. "No it can't be true. Why would Bella. . . she would never. . ." She stopped and he knew she had come to the same conclusion as he had, the Bellatrix they knew would indeed do such a thing. "Why?" She finally let out, her voice dripping with defeat. " Bella. . . why?"

"I'm sorry dear." He whispered into her hair, bringing her into a consoling embrace. "She is beyond our help now."

"I know." The words were soft, quiet enough that Lucius wasn't completely sure whether he had heard them or not. When he checked to see if she had spoken however, he was surprised to discover his wife sleeping pleasantly in his arms. Exhausted by both anxiety and tears, she had drifted off the moment he had pulled her close.

Sighing, Lucius gently picked her up so that her head still rested against his chest; briefly noticing the dimming sun outside before moving towards the door. From her crib baby Violet slowly opened her large brown eyes, silently observing her aunt and uncle as they left her room completely.

When she was alone and all was quiet, the tiny babe let out an earsplitting wail rival only to the one she had emitted at her birth.

Striding down the hall some distance away, Lucius cursed as the noise of an unhappy baby reached his ears. Struggling amidst the wait of his unconscious wife, it took the wizard longer than he would have liked to reach a bell pull and summon one of their many maids.

Only when a small legion of the staff had rushed to the aid of his screaming niece did he breathe easier. Lucius had never understood his wife's fascination with children. To him they were noisy, smelly creatures that only became useful later in life; mainly when they were able to be shipped off to school.

The very sound of a baby crying made him cringe with distaste after his son's days of wailing. They had been horrible, days and nights filled with nothing but screaming. It had run Narcissa ragged and motivated quite a few of their veteran staff to retire early; Lucius had taken on more missions if only to escape the noise.

When those days had passed he: along with most of the people within his household, had secretly sworn never to have another child within these walls. Now that his niece had joined their company a certain dread had begun to accompany his thoughts when he thought of the days to come.

Idly he wondered if she would be more easily tempered than his son. Hopefully this was indeed the cause because the fall of the Dark Lord had deprived him of distractions.


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: Ok, so I've been getting a little better when it comes to updating and, as promised I will try to make this a longer and more interesting chapter. Review; tell me what you think etc. etc. I seriously appreciate any feedback you might send my way.**_

_**D: I do not own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

_Violet: Age 8_

Violet darted shamelessly through the immaculate lawns of Malfoy Manner; paying absolutely no attention to her pretty white robes nor to the frantic maid chasing her, a woman who was already out of breath from their mad dash.

"Little Miss! Little Miss!" The elderly witch huffed as the giggling child got further and further away. "Little Miss please come back! You're expected in for tea!"

Violet only giggled more at the older witch's words and quickened her pace. She didn't want to return to the manner, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius had company today and she was always fussed over too much when there was company. They treated her like she was a doll and gave her odd, judging looks whenever she spoke. It was torture to be quiet for so long, not to mention a huge bore. She wouldn't have any of that today though; even a born and raised lady had enough some times.

Plus Violet had been planning this adventure for quite some time now; even from before the maid had shoved the dress robe over her head. There were parts of the surrounding forest she hadn't seen yet after all; she sure wasn't going to let this little party ruin her plans.

That's why she had taken off the moment her aging maid had looked away.

Somewhere behind her said unlucky maid tripped over one of the few stones in Uncle Lucy's usually perfect lawns. The witch stumbled and fell loudly; cursing awfully with words Violet knew that her aunt would have a fit if she knew young ears had heard them. That was where the chase ended, Violet's stopped her dash the moment the maid hit the ground. Guilty tears began to well almost instantly, she hadn't meant for the maid to hurt herself after all. She had only wanted to explore.

Forgetting her plans completely, Violet took a step towards the fallen witch.

Perhaps if she had been her cousin, or even one of his burly friends, Violet would have ignored the maid and taken her escape; but that was just it, for some reason Violet had always been different. Even when the patient was one of the small animals her cousin enjoyed kicking, never once had she turned down those who needed her.

There was another hesitant step before Violet turned from where she stood and ran to check on the woman who had chased her so fiercely only moments before.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

The maid blinked in surprise, looking up from the inspection of her ankle only to meet the large, dark eyes of her charge. "No, not really." She let out in a quiet breath, her expression morphing seamlessly into a face Violet had seen on many of the adults in her life. "Were you _worried_ about me Young Miss?"

Violet frowned. Again with that _look_! They always looked at her like that, all the adults in her life did. She would be kind or compassionate and they would look at her like that, with those confused, comparing eyes. It was like she was expected to be someone else, _act _like someone else; only to fail horribly every time she was put to the test. It frustrated her to no end every time.

"You fell," Violet replied innocently, brushing off her unease to offer her small hand to the maid. It was taken, but not without the same look gracing the older face. Violet gritted her teeth but ignored it nonetheless. "I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." She looked up at the maid with the same wide eyes. "Are you_ sure _you're not_?_"

The maid only blinked again before nodding her head slowly, looking rather like she was fighting a battle with herself. After a while she rose shakily off the ground, balancing cautiously on her good ankle and taking out her wand. For a few seconds Violet was ignored as the maid whispered a few words and tapped her ankle with the smooth wood three times. Only when she was done did she nod to herself and turn back to the child.

"Okay sweetie, this is what we're going to do" The maid began gently, a faint twinkle present in her old eyes as she laid down her plans for the younger girl. "I'm going to run through there," She gestured vaguely towards the woods before turning to point out a large tree nearby, "and you're going to hide in there. Do you think you can do that for me dear?"

Violet nodded eagerly, confused but happy with the current events and her newfound luck. "But why?" She piped, honestly curious and slightly unsettled with how well things were going. "What about tea?"

"Now don't you mind that dear," The old witch let out with a chuckle, "I know for a fact that your cousin and his friends escaped their maids a while ago. I guess it wouldn't matter if you got a day off too." There was a wink as the maid set off towards the forest at a slow jog, her pace just slow enough for the shocked Violet to scamper into the branches of the before mentioned tree.

"You sure this is ok?"

"Now don't you worry dear, I'll make up some excuse and have the house elf sent for you in a couple of hours." From Violet's position she could barely see the woman's smile accompanying her words. "Though I will have you know that this _is_ without my permission."

There was a loud, cracking pop and Violet knew that the old maid had apparated away, probably off to continue her 'search' in some other part of the forest.

Well this was different.

Swinging down from her perch gracefully, a confused but still victorious grin spread openly on Violet's soft features. This was definitely not how she thought it would turn out; it was much, much better. It definitely beat pretending to be perfect while Aunt Cissy pinched her cheeks. The best part was that that maid was just about it for the search party; most of the other staff was either busy or had been fired when the Malfoys purchased the house elf at the beginning of this year.

This of course meant that she truly was free to explore as much as she liked, a fact that excited Violet to no end. She really had to remember to treat that maid nicer; perhaps she would give her a hug next time she saw her, or let her squeeze her into the ridiculously fancy robes that Aunt Cissy was fond of.

Or perhaps just a hug, there was really no need to go farther than that really.

With another grin Violet began sliding easily through the trees at a leisurely pace, swinging on the low branches when she could and wading through the wet leaves when she couldn't. Fifteen minutes later and her formerly pristine robes were hopeless with stains, not that Violet really minded though; she was having a blast enjoying the sense of freedom in the air.

That freedom was shattered fast the moment her cousin showed up though; him and his two burly friends appearing out of nowhere only to barrel into her at full speed. A few seconds later and all three of them were knocked flat to the ground along with Violet; some of them taking a little longer to recognize what had happened than others.

"Bloody hell Violet," Draco moaned, the first to recover. "What are you doing here?"

"What you're doing," Violet let out with a similar moan. From what she could see her cousin and his two friends were all dressed in robes similar to hers, they were even splattered with the stains one could only get from running through the forest. "Hiding from the cheek pinching party."

Draco laughed but it was too hollow for him. It was like he was trying to hide something; an observation that, on closer inspection seemed to be quite true. Violet narrowed her eyes when she realized that little Vinny Crabbe was frantically trying to hide something within the folds of his spacious robes. Too bad for him that the designers of his dress robes hadn't thought to include pockets big enough for an orb the size of his head.

With a battle cry more suited for a medieval warlock warrior than to an eight year old girl; Violet Lestrange pounced on the smaller boy and tore his prize away, grinning triumphantly as her cousin's look of surprise turned to one of horror.

"Hey!" Crabbe protested, trying in vain to get the orb back from the nimbler girl. "Give it back! Give it back that's _mine_!"

"Doubt it." Violet scoffed as she leapt off his shoulders and landed neatly on the ground. "This looks like something from Uncle's study," She gave her cousin a meaningful look as she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "His _private_ study."

"And what if it is," Draco challenged, standing up so as to be of equal height to her, "I thought we might need it for. . ." He paused as if he was reluctant but Violet knew he was just bating her. "_Something."_

"Like what?" She pestered, honestly curious. "I doubt whatever it is is something your dad would agree too, especially with an object that is '_not for the hands of children'"_ Her imitation of her uncle's demeaning tone was perfect and Violet knew it. Her cousin's poker face was wavering terribly as it was; Violet just knew he was cracking up inside.

She smirked when he let out a snort despite himself, even he couldn't keep it inside forever it seemed.

"Muggles," Draco finally allowed, giving in to both her stubbornness and her veiled threat to tell his father. "One of them was hanging around here a while ago so me and the boys here wanted to teach him a lesson."

Violet couldn't help herself, she gaped. _Muggles_? Here? Muggles were said to be idiotic and brutal; then again she had never seen one in person before. She frowned as she thought about what her cousin had said, he was planning to drive them off? How?

Violet looked at the orb in her hand, only clenching it tightly when their plan fell into place in her head. Dark magic? How could they even think about such a thing? This was worse than kicking a hedgehog by far!

"No."

Draco blinked, taken aback by her sudden declaration. "No?"

She glared at him in a way completely unlike her; chilling and haunting in such a way that, for a split second, he understood why her mother had been spoken about with such fear. This wasn't like Violet, she was usually too nice for her own good; why then was she reacting so fiercely for _muggles _of all things?_  
><em>

"Dark magic is wrong." She stated stubbornly, "You shouldn't hurt creatures weaker than you." Ok so he was wrong, this was _exactly_ like Violet.

"You a muggle lover now Vi?" Draco sneered, silently motioning Goyle to move closer to his cousin. Violet noticed and moved out of his way before he could steal back the orb. She smirked at the attempt before turning back to him.

"No, I'm not. This is the same thing as those animals you kick or tie fireworks to." The stubborn set of her jaw foretold no victory for Draco. "Now go home before I call for Dobby to tell on you."

Draco glared back stubbornly before giving in with a sigh. "Fine," He motioned for his friends and waltzed back towards the manor. "We'll deal with the muggle later."

Violet waited for a few minutes before turning towards the manor herself. She would have to put the orb back without getting caught it seemed. Still, her upcoming stunt wasn't the most interesting thing she had to think about.

Violet wondered if she would meet this muggle anytime soon. If they were as brutish as her Aunt implied then they probably wouldn't make good friends. Still even animals did somethings; maybe the muggle would even play dress-up with her.

After all, she _did_ have some bows in her vanity.


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: Ok, so I know that the last chapter wasn't my best, but I'm honestly disappointed that I didn't get at least a few reviews. This isn't the first chapter that's gotten no feedback either. I like this story and I have fairly big plans for the plot, but if it continues to get no reviews then I won't continue it. This is not a message of spite or a veiled threat, I just don't have time to spend on a story that nobody will read.**_

_**D: I do not own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

Violet skirted the edges of the manor's lawn almost expertly; keeping to the shadows of the trees as she crept closer to the house. Her Uncle's study was located in the exact center of the manor; strategically placed so that the many esteemed guests that perused the halls would be able to see how normal and unsuspecting it was. If Violet had been trying to break in there then she would most likely fail; luckily for her then that that wasn't even close to her goal.

The orb she held so close to her chest was too large and sinister looking to ever earn a place in her Uncle's public display; its looks alone would get the manor raided within the week. Draco hadn't denied it when she asked if the orb had come from the private study; a fact that in itself decided where her next destination would be.

Reaching a small and well hidden glen, Violet emerged from the shadows only to bow deeply to the sole inhabitant of the clearing. The stone dragon bowed back just as deeply; moving back on petrified claws as the fountain basin it guarded opened to reveal downward spiralling stairs. Violet did not move, knowing that to do so would be fatal on her part. Her Uncle had made sure to make this complicated; though breaking into his private study was still easier than getting into his public one. It was a strange fact but she didn't have time to dwell on it now.

"Your question, Sir Dragon?" She intoned, making sure to keep her tone as polite and respectful as possible. The dragon guardian had a fearsome reputation of being easily angered, or so it was whispered among the manor's staff and residents. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for maids to discreetly carry away whatever was left of the poor soul who had accidently angered the beast. That her far-from-polite cousin had been in and out so many times was truly a mystery.

"What should the world attain to be?" Came the gravelly voice, seemingly pleased with her meek actions.

"A world of wizards, Sir Dragon." Violet replied without hesitation, knowing that that too was part of the test. "Pureblood families who rule over both mudblood and muggle."

The Dragon nodded and then kneeled, stone scraping gravel as it pressed its face to the ground. Violet returned the nod once and then dashed for the steps; relieved as always that she hadn't messed up her Uncle's complex ritual.

Torches sprang to life the moment the entrance closed above her; the sudden illumination throwing flickering shadows along the stairway she now found herself descending. Like she remembered from the few times she had ventured here previously, the stairway led into a wide but short arching tunnel; the tunnel led into a gaping space only known to her as the Study.

Violet smiled as she took in the countless shelves of items that were both priceless and dangerous. There was a desk, well-polished and organized amidst the artefacts, but Violet ignored it; what her Uncle did was none of her business, she was here for the orb.

Speaking of which, there was a shelf nearby with a vacant cushion of the right size and density to hold her little burden. It wasn't very far from the entrance but she had suspected that; for all his talk, her cousin rarely showed the guts to go any farther than a few steps into his father's domain.

Running her fingers over the less harmful objects, Violet made quick work of replacing the orb and even quicker work of making it look untouched. Silently she cursed her cousin's stupidity; there were reasons she never took anything herself after all. Surely even Draco would have realized that spells would trace the theft back to him, or her now that she had taken it from him. She hoped her Uncle didn't look too closely, even she couldn't regather the dust this place seemed to collect after all; she was a witch, not a miracle worker.

Violet took a moment to step back when she was finally satisfied with her work; appreciating her efforts with a fine eye before heading back the way she had come. At the head of the stairs she rapped smartly on the stone roof above her, stepping back slightly as it opened to reveal the outside world.

Everything seemed to be going quite nice indeed until she saw what was waiting for her there.

A boy stood opposite from her as he prepared to bow to the stone dragon; his strange clothing basically screaming to the world that he was nowhere near her wizard stock. Violet felt her eyes widen as a new realization popped into her head; what was not a wizard was usually a muggle, and _this_ muggle was about to do something very stupid.

"No!" She screamed, launching herself at the boy and throwing him to the ground. "What were you thinking?" She hissed, practically dragging the surprised boy away from the dragon's glen. "Don't _ever_ bow to him!" She was shaking him now, completely ignoring that his expression had morphed from surprise to annoyance fairly quickly.

"Ger'off!" He let out with a snarl, pushing the smaller girl off him with a rough hand. Standing, he turned to glare at her heatedly as she did the same. "And why shouldn't I? He let _you_ in."

Violet blinked, in her initial rush she had forgotten how little muggles really knew. Now that she thought about it though; they _were_ supposed to be stupid. But if that was true then why did his glare seem anything but?

"Look bub," She started hotly, striding over to poke him in the chest. "It won't work for you. You're not a purebl-." Violet paused mid word; coming to the uncomfortable realization that a muggle wouldn't only not know what she was talking about, he wasn't supposed to either.

"Not a what?" The boy asked curiously, swatting her poking hand away rather than responding to it. When Violet stubbornly refused to elaborate however, he started to fill in the blanks himself.

"Is this about me not being a girl or something? Cuz' I don't buy it if it is, those boys that were chasing me got in and nothing happened to th-"

"Wait!" Violet cut in suddenly, forgetting her refusal to speak in light of what the boy just said. She looked up at him with both anger and disgust, though he was not the one she was disgusted at. "Did you say there were boys _chasing _you?"

The boy nodded. "They looked like you," He gestured at her dress robes like they were a disease before continuing. "They lost me," There was a sly grin at this, "and then came here."

Violet's expression darkened considerably at his words. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together; especially when Draco had mentioned muggles only hours before. He had failed to mention he had _chased_ one; though, knowing her cousin, he probably hadn't seen the reason too.

"The orb I had earlier, did he have it?" She questioned, knowing the answer but still wanting to be sure. She wasn't surprised in the least when he nodded. Violet glowered, knowing now more than ever that she would eventually kill her cousin. How could he do this to a defenceless muggle who, though not as stupid as she had first thought, still had no way to defend himself.

Her scowl only deepened as she turned to face the boy once again. Had Draco known what he had seen? Probably not, her cousin and his friends could be rather dense, but it still posed a problem. Could she get arrested just because he had seen the episode with the dragon statue? If so then there was no way that she was taking chances.

"Go home." She told him bluntly, "Leave and don't come back. You shouldn't be here anyway, it's private property."

The boy didn't budge, his glare returning as he processed this new turn of events. "No. Not until I know why I couldn't bow."

Violet repressed a sigh, so he was returning back to that train of thought? He was persistent, she'd give him that much. There was no reason why she couldn't tell him that much at least though. Who knew, it might just happen to be the thing that motivated him to do what she said.

She turned straight on her heel, making eye contact before she said in the most intimidating voice that she could muster. "If you had bowed to that dragon, he would've killed you."

It worked, the boy gulped and took a hesitant step back. One step multiplied into many and then he was gone; off and running by the thought of how close his death could have been.

Violet watched the muggle go with wistful eyes. She felt terrible for being so blunt but there was something else there too; this conversation seemed to have sparked something within her. Muggles were nowhere near as dumb as she had been led to believe; she realized with muted wonder. This boy had definitely been smarter than an animal; he would've never relented to being tamed or dressed up.

It sparked her curiosity and, despite her warnings; made her want to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: I've been getting few or none reviews for nearly this entire story. A while ago I decided that my weakest stories would be scrapped; currently this story is one of them. No, this has nothing to do with the whole 'review or else' tactic, I just have too many stories to focus on all of them at once. So if you truly do like this story and don't want it gone, please review and let me know.**_

_**D: I don't own any Harry Potter copyrights.**_

Violet lay face down on her child sized mahogany desk, too bored to even attempt to listen to the tutor's lecture. Draco tapped his fingers relentlessly from the desk next to hers, his lack of friends making this as dull for him as it was for her. Vinny and Greg had tutors of their own.

The noise was annoying, like a tiny drill determined to make its way into her skull. After it continued for nearly twenty minutes, Violet had a deep scowl perched upon her young face. Rising so she was only leaning on her palms, the dark haired girl sent Draco a vicious glare, only to scowl again when he replied with a grin.

The tapping got louder, more noticeable, and more unbearable. Violet's teeth started to grid, he was doing it on purpose. The bully probably figured she would do for entertainment until his friends could make an appearance.

The girl huffed and made a blatant show of facing the window, ignoring him. Draco seemed to take this personally, for it was but two minutes later that his tapping turned to loud, annoying hums. The tutor seemed to notice that much at least, and came over to scold him almost immediately.

Draco simpered his way out of punishment of course, he always did. Yet this did not wipe the triumphant grin from Violet's face; him getting in trouble had made her victorious. He could try to spark up the battle again once the tutor's back was turned all he liked, she had already _won_.

Still grinning, Violet took the opportunity to actually study what was going on outside the window. Being on the second floor, the view was actually quite good, not to mention a whole lot better that lessons. The sky was blue and cloudless; she could see the rolling green lawns and the darker trees of the surrounding woodlands.

Violet sighed out of pure wistfulness, seeing the maids and gardeners out in the fresh spring air. Oh how she wished she were any one of them, anything was better than where she was right now.

Perhaps if she had turned away then she wouldn't have seen it, that streak of orange dashing through the trees just beyond where the lawn broke; perhaps she wouldn't have recognized its owner as the very same muggle from the dragon's clearing.

Violet choked so hard she fell straight out of her chair, croaking something that sounded a lot like '_Merlin's Beard!_' as the tutor rushed in to help her.

Draco didn't help; instead he began to laugh in a loud, obnoxious way that came across a lot like giggling. The paper airplane that he had been folding was left half done and forgotten. It was meant for her, that much was obvious, but Violet barely had time to glare before the tutor rushed her out of the room.

He took her to the Malfoy's private infirmary, briefly explaining the situation before she was left alone with over twenty Healers. Violet grumbled and twitched while they fussed over her; she could barely keep still at all. Finally the dark haired girl made a run for it when no one was looking. She didn't care that they would be mad at her, or that her aunt would disapprove, what she had seen in the forest was _way_ more important.

It was all she could think of as she aptly dodged staff and family members alike, slipping out the one servant's exit that led straight to the woods. Soon she was running through the trees and over the brush.

Why was _he _here?

Finally Violet ground to a halt; identifying where she was as the place she had seen him from the window. It was uncomfortably close to the dragon's clearing actually, and that was a fact that made her nervous.

She _really _hoped the boy wouldn't be so stupid as to try that bowing stunt again. She didn't want to have to see what would happen if he did. She had been somewhat lying when she told him that the dragon would kill him all those months ago.

Well, she had toned it down; while the dragon _would _kill him, but it would do so by ripping off his skin and tearing his organs out.

The thought made Violet shake and summoned a sort of cold sweat on her skin. "Boy?" She called hesitantly, cursing that she didn't know his name or even if muggles had names at all. What should she do? He wasn't here, she couldn't hear him. "Uh. . . you? Person who tried bowing to a muggle eating dragon?"

There was a boyish chuckle behind her that was so sudden, she slipped in her attempt to turn and jump at the same time. The muggle boy laughed.

"Muggle eating dragon?" He questioned with a laugh still in his voice, his wording making Violet realize that she had once more said something she shouldn't of have. When she did nothing but turn red and stare at the forest floor, the boy took the initiative to continue.

"You know I have a name right?" He smiled and stuck out his hand. "It's Chris."

He looked so much friendlier now than he did back then. Was he truly a muggle? The name sounded like one a wizard might have; perhaps the strange clothes were just a ruse. Violet stared at his hand like it was a strange and dangerous creature. She only grasped his hand with her own when he looked ready to let it drop.

"I'm Violet."

He gave her hand a heady shake, surprising her. What happened to the angry boy she had tackled so he wouldn't get killed by a stone dragon. Had someone slipped him a Personality Reversal Potion? Because that's what it looked like to her.

Why was he here?

". . . 'ain't it Violet?" The boy was saying, having had already released her hand and started a conversation, unbeknownst to the girl herself. "The weather's really pretty today too, the trees are all green and stuff." The boy. . . no, _Chris_ shifted on his feet. Was he nervous? Why? Did he finally get that he was trespassing _again_?

"Why are you here?" She asked with a rather blunt voice, choosing that question over the impolite 'why are you babbling?'. Chris must have still found it rude though; he went silent for a good minute or two.

"Well I. . ." He looked at his feet, looking for a moment much like she had at the beginning of this odd conversation. "Uh. . . I was thinking of maybe. . ." He paused again, Violet was mildly shocked to see he was biting his lip. Just how many personalities did this boy have?

"Do you think we could maybe hang out?" He finally finished, fixing her with an intense gaze. It made Violet nervous; she shifted on her feet, still trying to process what he had just asked her.

"You want to _hang out_?" The girl questioned, trying the unfamiliar phrase out on her tongue. What in Merlin's name did _that _mean? All she could picture was the time she and Malfoy had tested who could hang upside down from tree branches longer. If he wanted to do that then she would pass; she had lost.

"Yeah. . ." Chris gave her blank gaze an incredulous look. "You know. Spend time together?"

Oh! Comprehension hit Violet like a stunning spell. "Why in merlin's name would you want to do _that_?" She questioned, taking her own turn at being incredulous. "I_ tackled _you."

"Well, yeah." The boy admitted sheepishly, nervously adjusting a brown curl that had escaped from his outrageous orange hat. "You told me to never come back too."

Violet's look became a stare; there was a long moment of silence. It was a while before she broke it. "But you _are _back." She looked at his funny hat, at his brown curls, at his strange checkered shirt and thick blue trousers; he had blue eyes, they were deep and full of emotion. "You don't belong here."

"Why?" The boy persisted, sounding a lot like he had nearly half a year ago when he had insisted that her bowing to the dragon enabled him to do the same. "You have fingers, toes, eyes and teeth, so do I. You can talk and walk, I can too. If you belong here, I can be here." His smile was slightly triumphant and more than a little cocky, Violet sighed.

In all the horror stories her family had told her about muggles; not one had mentioned how _stubborn _they were. She gave him another look; her aunt and uncle would keel right over if they knew who she was talking to right now. By all means, she _should _tell him to bug off.

He was a muggle, she was a witch, and their kinds should never mix. She was _above_ him, he was nothing but a beast that shared the same form as she did. Yet. . . if that was true then why did he sound so smart? He was right, they _did _both walk and talk and look alike.

So Violet smiled, "Fine," she allowed. "I have time, why don't we play a game right now?"

Chris smiled too, not knowing that she was _supposed _to be in lessons or that, if she had been her cousin, their _game _wouldn't have been fun at all for him. Idly, Violet found herself wondering why he had come back at all, for all he knew she could be a death eater.

"That sounds fun!" He agreed, immune to the thoughts of the girl before him. "Do you mind if I choose?"

Violet shrugged, the brown haired boy grinned.

"Ever heard of _Follow the Leader_?"

Violet could only blink. What in Merlin's name was that?


End file.
